


Wolfsstunde: fehlende Szenen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Arguing, Boernes POV, Chaptered, Crime Fighting, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: Wolfsstunde, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel/Boerne Pre-Slash. *** Boernes Sicht der Dinge während "Wolfsstunde" *** Sehr nah an der Episode, Spoiler Alert!</p><p>  <i>Das lenkte den Kommissar also von der Arbeit ab! Seine schlechte Laune erklärte sich dadurch aber nicht. Und wer war diese Frau überhaupt? Wo sollte Thiel so jemanden kennen lernen? Bei St. Pauli wohl kaum. Und soweit Boerne das mitbekam – das war ja unvermeidlich, wegen der Nachbarschaft – verbrachte Thiel seine Abende ansonsten vor allem auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher. Seine Versuche, Thiel zur Teilnahme am Münsteraner Kulturleben zu bewegen, waren bisher größtenteils kläglich gescheitert. Das Internet kannte sein Kollege auch nur vom Hörensagen, in Online-Partnerbörsen würde er sich kaum tummeln. Vielleicht hatte er eine dieser altmodischen Kontaktanzeigen aufgegeben?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine zweite Geschichte - eigentlich hatte ich vor, eine Sammlung mit Texten zu jedem Münsteraner Tatort zu beginnen. Da ich ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade "Wolfsstunde" gesehen hatte, wollte ich damit beginnen. Das hat sich als ziemlich schwierig herausgestellt, denn Wolfsstunde ist einer der wenigen Münsteraner Tatorte, in dem der Slash eine nicht direkt anspringt. Das ganze hat sich dann zu einem längeren Text ausgewachsen.
> 
> Boernes POV. Die wörtliche Rede ist fast vollständig aus dem Original zitiert - außer in den Bonusszenen (= missing scenes zum Original).
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d9dbe950001c6540651d0d8/1)

Boerne war müde. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht bis nachts um drei surfen sollen. Andererseits, wer konnte auch ahnen, daß so früh am Morgen schon der nächste Fall auf ihn warten würde. Noch dazu ein so unerfreulicher. Vergewaltigung und Mord. Er grüßte nur knapp, als Thiel endlich auch am Tatort eintraf. So taufrisch sah sein Nachbar aber heute auch nicht aus.

 

***

 

Einige Stunden später war Boernes Stimmung schon wieder wesentlich besser. Er hatte verwertbare Spuren gefunden, die er nun gut gelaunt Thiel präsentierte. Der hingegen wirkte ganz schön abwesend. Alle Versuche, ihn etwas aufzuheitern, schlugen fehl. Nun ja, er hatte ja noch eine gute Nachricht. Er arbeitete sich langsam zum Höhepunkt seiner Präsentation vor: „Und das weist darauf hin – richtig! – daß der Täter ein Kondom getragen hat. Das wollten Sie auch gerade sagen, stimmt’s?“ Nun gut, Thiel war heute wohl nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Aber immerhin konnte er die Hautreste unter den Fingernägeln des Opfers vorweisen – ein sicherer Weg zur Überführung des Täters. Wenn es ihm gelang, die DNA zu extrahieren, und das würde ihm gelingen. Thiel machte trotzdem ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Wofür hatte er sich eigentlich so beeilt? Etwas Anerkennung stand ihm ja wohl zu. Ihm lag ein bissiger Kommentar auf der Zunge, den er aber dann doch nicht laut äußerte. Er arbeitete schließlich nicht Thiel zu Liebe gut, sondern zum Wohle der Strafverfolgung.

 

***

 

Während Thiel loszog, um das Opfer in einen möglichen Parallelfall zu befragen – ein Einbruch, was auch immer das mit ihrem Fall zu tun haben sollte – überschlugen sich im Präsidium die Ereignisse. Sie waren schon auf dem Weg zum ersten Briefing, als Thiel endlich wieder zurückkam.

Er klärte Thiel natürlich gerne auf, er war ja kein Unmensch. „Wir haben einen möglichen Täter!“ Das Briefing lief wie am Schnürchen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sie diesen Fall in Rekordzeit zum Abschluß bringen. Ob Thiel Lust hätte, den Erfolg bei einer Flasche Wein zu feiern? Andererseits war das vielleicht doch noch verfrüht ... Frau Krusenstern zitierte jetzt aber schon ganz schön lange aus den Mails des Exfreundes, die sich ja auch nicht gerade durch große Varianz in der Wortwahl auszeichneten. Vermutlich hatte sie nur Spaß daran, vor der gesamten Kollegenschaft wiederholt „Fuck you“ zu sagen. Das erinnerte ihn an einen Poetry Slam, den er vor einigen Jahren besucht hatte. Eine Erfahrung, auf die er seitdem verzichtet hatte. Ob Thiel ...

„Wieso ist dieser Pütz jetzt so dringend tatverdächtig? Wegen der drei Mails?“ Thiels mißmutiger Kommentar riß ihn aus den Gedanken. Ganz schön unvorbereitet, der Gute. Das war ja nun schon ein bißchen peinlich. Aber wozu hatte man Freunde – er schob seinem Nachbarn die Unterlagen für das heutige Briefing zu und flüsterte „Lesen Sie mal die Zeugenaussage der Kommilitoninnen. Seite 11 unten.“

Thiel gefiel der Tatverdächtige offenbar nicht, warum auch immer. Es war doch alles ganz offensichtlich! Auch seine Versicherung, daß er mithilfe der Hautreste die Täterschaft sicher nachweisen können würde, genügte ihm offensichtlich nicht. Das war jetzt schon ein wenig beleidigend. Worauf wollte der Kommissar hinaus? „Ein Fremdtäter, ist es das was Sie meinen? Na raus damit!“ Thiel ignorierte ihn einfach und fragte nach diesen Spuren an der Balkontür. Also wirklich. Das stand doch auch schon alles im Bericht. Während Frau Krusenstern zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, zitierte er aus dem Bericht der Spurensicherung. Diese vermeintlichen Spuren konnten von allem möglichen herrühren!

Boerne versuchte es nocheinmal. „Also Sie glauben an einen Überfall, ja. Haben Sie irgendwelche Fakten, die wir nicht kennen? Dann legen Sie sie raus, auf den Tisch!“  
„Sind Sie jetzt hier der Hauptkommissar oder was!!“  
Also das war ja nun wirklich ... was bildete sich Thiel eigentlich ein! „Seien Sie mal nicht so empfindlich. Ich finde lediglich die Zeit ist zu knapp, um sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verzetteln.“  
„Vielen Dank Herr Professor, wir brauchen Sie nicht mehr.“  
Boerne war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ihn vor den anderen Kollegen so zu düpieren, das hätte er Thiel nicht zugetraut. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen, konnte sich im Aufstehen einen Kommentar aber doch nicht verkneifen. „Da hat aber einer einen Tag erwischt“. Nicht daß es Thiel zu kümmern schien.

 

***

 

Es war schon wieder viel zu spät geworden, und Boerne saß immer noch im rechtsmedizinischen Institut. Thiels Verhalten nagte an ihm. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sie wären ... na ja ... Freunde. Oder zumindest so was ähnliches. Gut, Thiel machte öfters spitze Bemerkungen in seine Richtung. Aber doch nicht so wie heute. Eigentlich konnte ihm das auch egal sein. Was kümmerte es ihn, was ein minderbemittelter Hauptkommissar von ihm dachte. Er würde ihm schon zeigen, daß er diesen Fall voran bringen konnte ...

Alberich riß ihn mit einer Bemerkung über die späte Stunde aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Als ob Mitternacht für ihn ein Grund sei, Feierabend zu machen! Er war schließlich ein Mensch, der seine Pflichten kannte.

Er erklärte Alberich, daß er versuchte ein verbranntes Streichholzbriefchen zu rekonstruieren. „Ein Streichholzbriefchen aus der Wohnung der Toten. Macht ja sonst keiner. Unser Chefermittler vertieft sich lieber in Gedanken über Balkontüren!“ Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren ziemlich beleidigt. Zum Glück bohrte Alberich nicht weiter. Seine Kollegin war einer der wenigen Menschen, bei denen er nicht das Gefühl hatte, sich verstellen zu müssen. Vermutlich weil sie sich wirklich mochten. Das hatte er von Thiel bis vor kurzem auch gedacht.

„Sie sollten sich Frau und Kinder zulegen“ meinte Alberich nachsichtig. Was wollte sie jetzt damit sagen? Wie auch immer, nach kurzem Geplänkel zog Alberich davon, und er widmete sich weiter seiner Aufgabe. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ihm das nicht gelingen würde.

 

***

 

Die Rekonstruktion gelang ihm dann doch erst am nächsten Morgen. Eine kurze Recherche ergab, daß das Streichholzbriefchen von einem Hostel in der Innenstadt stammte. Das paßte, in einer solchen Absteige konnte er sich Pütz gut vorstellen. Ausgerechnet jetzt war Thiel nicht zu erreichen. Er hatte offenbar sein Handy ausgeschaltet. Und daß während einer Ermittlung - das war ja wohl absolut unprofessionell. Boerne wurde immer unruhiger. Wenn das noch lange dauerte, ging ihnen Pütz wohlmöglich durch die Lappen. Das war dann aber nur Thiels Schuld! Beim vierten Versuch erreichte er ihn endlich im Präsidium. Thiel wollte ihn doch tatsächlich gleich wieder abwürgen! Boerne erklärte ihm kurz und knapp, was er ermittelt hatte und wo Pütz zu finden war. Thiels „Was haben Sie wieder sichtbar gemacht?“ noch im Ohr, legte er einfach auf. Der Kommissar hielt es ja auch nicht für nötig, ihn höflich zu behandeln.

 

****

 

Im Hostel angekommen mußte er feststellen, daß Thiel und die Kavallerie noch auf sich warten ließen. Nun ja, er konnte ja schon einmal erste Erkundigungen einziehen. Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben .... Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, daß Pütz außer Haus war, und immer noch niemand von den Kollegen eingetroffen war, beschloß er mit der Durchsuchung zu beginnen. Wenn er nicht alles selbst machte, passierte hier ja auch gar nichts. Natürlich kam kurz darauf Thiel an und begrüßte ihn gleich mit Vorwürfen.

„Hab ich’s doch gewußt. Was wird’n das hier? Hm. Hallo!?“  
Bei dem Ton hatte er schon gar keine Lust etwas zu sagen. Er murmelte ebenfalls ein Hallo und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Aber Thiel war immer noch nicht am Ende.  
„Das kann ich jetzt nachträglich wieder gerade biegen oder wie!?“  
„Wieso nachträglich?“ Thiel war doch wohl nicht ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl gekommen? War der Mann denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich so meinen ...  
„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon hundert Mal gesagt, ohne richterlichen Beschluß können sie die ganzen Beweise, die Sie hier finden, in die Tonne treten!“ Thiel klang richtig sauer. Dabei war er doch an der ganzen Misere schuld!  
„Denken Sie überhaupt noch mit? Ich schlag mir die Nacht um die Ohren, ich beschaffe Ihnen den entscheidenden Hinweis, wo Pütz zu finden ist, und Sie, Sie, Sie ...“  
„Sie haben ein beklopptes Streichholzbriefchen rekonstruiert!“ unterbrach ihn Thiel. Boerne zuckte innerlich zusammen. So schätzte Thiel also seine Arbeit. Dann konnte er ihm ja auch sagen, was er von Thiels Leistung in diesem Fall hielt.  
„Sie traben hier an ohne einen Untersuchungsbeschluß!“  
„Das geht diesmal auf ihre Kappe, das sage ich Ihnen!“  
Von wegen, dachte Boerne. Es ist ja wohl klar, wer hier Mist gebaut hat. Er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor der Streit weiter eskalierte. Er war schon kurz davor gewesen, Thiel den nächstbesten Einrichtungsgegenstand an den Kopf zu werfen. Und das wollte einiges heißen. Nicht einmal mit seiner Frau kurz vor der Scheidung hatte er sich so gestritten, daß er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Trotzdem konnte er Thiel nicht das letzte Wort lassen. „In Ihrer Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken!“  
Thiel gab ein undefinierbares, aber definitiv despektierliches Geräusch von sich. „Das ist ja wohl lächerlich. Ich möchte nicht in Ihnen stecken.“  
Na bitte. Sie waren jetzt ungefähr auf dem Niveau von Grundschülern angekommen, die sich „Du bist blöd“ „Selber“ „Selber selber“ an den Kopf warfen. Was hatte Thiel da eben gesagt? Boerne verlor kurz den Faden seiner eigenen Gedanken, als sich ihm ungebetene Bilder in den Sinn drängten. Das war ... wirklich merkwürdig. Aber Thiels Ausdrucksweise war ja häufig nicht so präzise. Trotzdem konnte er sich ein – „Bitte ... das verhüte Gott.“ – nicht verkneifen.

Immerhin war jetzt erst einmal Ruhe. Auch Thiel hatte während des Streits damit begonnen, die Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Er machte noch mal einen Versuch, wieder in versöhnlicheres Fahrwasser zu kommen. Aber Thiel wehrte seinen Einwurf barsch ab.  
„Gefahr im Verzug, das ist ja wohl mehr als lächerlich. Wo soll denn hier Gefahr im Verzug sein?“  
Gut, das reichte jetzt wirklich. „Das ist unfaßbar ... Das ist unfaßbar, wie wenig Sie antizipieren. Ich liefere Ihnen eine Steilvorlage, Sie stehen alleine vorm leeren Tor, und Sie machen das Ding nicht rein, um mal ein Bild aus Ihrem schmalen Erlebnisbereich zu verwenden ...“ Er sah im Spiegel eine Bewegung. Pütz stand in der geöffneten Tür, eine Einkaufstüte in der Hand. „...ach.“

Thiels Reflexe ließen mal wieder zu wünschen übrig. Pütz warf die Einkaufstüte nach Boerne, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und flüchtete. Und Thiel, statt dem Täter – Tatverdächtigen, korrigierte er sich – zu folgen, sah erst mal zu Boerne und zögerte. Dann sprintete er auch los, aber Pütz hatte jetzt schon einen so großen Vorsprung, daß ihn der Kommissar kaum noch erreichen würde. Er selbst brauchte auch einige Sekunden, um sich wieder aufzurappeln. Jetzt noch loszurennen hatte schon gar keinen Sinn. Das war eindeutig nicht sein Tag heute.

 

_wird fortgesetzt ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Natürlich war ihnen Pütz entwischt, und mit Thiel hatte er auch nicht mehr gesprochen. Boernes Stimmung hatte sich bis zum Abend nicht verbessert. Er beschloß, sich etwas Gutes zu tun und in sein Lieblingsrestaurant essen zu gehen. Hier war er auch vor einiger Zeit mit Thiel einmal gewesen. Eine Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie, dachte er bitter. Der Streit mit Thiel drehte sich in einer Endlosschleife in seinem Kopf. Warum hatte er sich so reizen lassen? Und was war mit Thiel los? Er fühlte sich ... miserabel. Richtig schlecht.

Die Plauderei mit dem Kellner heiterte ihn ein wenig auf. Er hatte jetzt auch eigentlich gar keine Lust, weiter über Thiel nachzudenken. Thiel war nicht wichtig. Entscheidender war doch die Frage, welcher Wein zum heutigen Tagesmenu paßte! Doch als er sich gerade in die Weinkarte vertiefen wollte, war es mit der Ablenkung vorbei. Thiel kam in sein Restaurant. Im Anzug. Mit einer Frau. Die nebenbei bemerkt mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer war. Boerne verspürte einen kleinen Stich. Das lenkte den Kommissar also von der Arbeit ab! Seine schlechte Laune erklärte sich dadurch aber nicht. Und wer war diese Frau überhaupt? Wo sollte Thiel so jemanden kennen lernen? Bei St. Pauli wohl kaum. Und soweit Boerne das mitbekam – das war ja unvermeidlich, wegen der Nachbarschaft – verbrachte Thiel seine Abende ansonsten vor allem auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher. Seine Versuche, Thiel zur Teilnahme am Münsteraner Kulturleben zu bewegen, waren bisher größtenteils kläglich gescheitert. Das Internet kannte sein Kollege auch nur vom Hörensagen, in Online-Partnerbörsen würde er sich kaum tummeln. Vielleicht hatte er eine dieser altmodischen Kontaktanzeigen aufgegeben?

Die Nachfrage bei seinem Kellner blieb erfolglos. „Nie gesehen – ma bellissima, he!“ zwinkerte ihm Bruno zu. Boerne fiel so schnell keine passende Antwort ein. Er war heute wirklich nicht auf der Höhe, daß ihm die Worte fehlten war sonst nicht seine Art. „Eben ... gar nicht Thiels Liga ...“ kam ihm erst in den Sinn, als Bruno schon wieder weg war. Seinen netten Abend konnte er jetzt jedenfalls auch vergessen. Stattdessen durfte er zusehen, wie Thiel unbeholfen mit der fremden Schönen flirtete.

 

*** Bonusszene ***

 

Für heute war die Pressekonferenz angesetzt, auf der die Klemm Pütz als Tatverdächtigen präsentieren und allen anderen Spekulationen einen Riegel vorschieben wollte. Boerne konnte das gut verstehen – die Presse war in seinen Augen eine echte Pest. Die schreibende Zunft würde doch nur zu gerne mit reißerischen Artikeln über einen Serienvergewaltiger Kasse machen. Die Wahrheitsfindung interessierte die doch nicht, Hauptsache die Story machte was her.

Er war schon früher gekommen und hoffte auf eine Gelegenheit, Frau Krusenstern ohne ihren Chef abzufangen. Vielleicht wußte die ja, welcher Teufel Thiel ritt. Mit dem Abfangen war er wenigstens erfolgreich. Frau Krusenstern war dabei, die Pressemappen fertigzustellen; Thiel war wieder einmal zu spät. Obwohl er das Gespräch aus seiner Sicht ganz unverfänglich begonnen hatte, wirkte Thiels Kollegin schon nach kurzem irritiert.  
„Was wollen Sie hier, Professor Boerne? Sie sind doch nicht vorbei gekommen, um mir beim Arbeiten Gesellschaft zu leisten.“  
Frau Krusenstern hatte ganz schön dazugelernt in den letzten Jahren, das mußte man ihr lassen. Also dann, wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt ... „Ja nun, Frau Krusenstern. Wegen ihres Chefs ... also ich finde, der Herr Kommissar benimmt sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig. Wissen Sie vielleicht, was da los ist?“  
Thiels Kollegin sah auf die Pressemappen hinab. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sie die privaten Angelegenheiten von Herrn Thiel etwas angehen.“  
„Was heißt hier privat! Was auch immer los ist, er läßt es nicht im Privaten, sondern an mir aus! Und zwar beruflich!“ Das mußte sie doch einsehen! Er hatte schließlich ein Recht darauf zu wissen, was mit Thiel los war. Irgendwie. Zumindest wenn es ihre berufliche Beziehung betraf.  
Frau Krusenstern schwieg.  
Er versuchte es noch einmal und setzte seinen besten flehentlichen Blick ein. „Bitte ... ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sonst noch machen soll.“  
Der Blick, den die junge Kommissarin ihm daraufhin zuwarf, war reichlich merkwürdig. Aber ihm war egal, was sie von ihm dachte, solange sie nur endlich redete.  
„Der Fall geht ihm ziemlich an die Nieren. Er hat mir erzählt, daß eine frühere Freundin von ihm vergewaltigt wurde. Ich glaube, das erinnert ihn alles daran.“  
Boerne war fast erleichtert. „Dann geht es also nicht um eine andere Frau?“  
„Andere Frau?“ Frau Krusenstern sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Äh, nichts, nichts ... ich meine, das ist ja eine üble Geschichte.“ Boerne war es plötzlich ziemlich heiß geworden. Manchmal redete er einfach zu schnell, ohne nachzudenken. Das hatte ihm seine Grundschullehrerin schon immer tadelnd in die Zeugnisse geschrieben. Zum Glück rettete ihn die Klemm mit dem Ruf zur Pressekonferenz, bevor er sich noch weiter hineinreiten konnte.

 

***

 

Während die Staatsanwältin gewohnt souverän den Fall zusammenfaßte, dachte Boerne darüber nach, was ihm Frau Krusenstern erzählt hatte. Im Nachhinein kam er sich jetzt reichlich unsensibel vor, als er an den Obduktionsbericht zurückdachte. Kein Wunder, daß Thiel so ... mitgenommen gewirkt hatte. Warum hatte der aber auch nichts gesagt! Wenn der Herr Kommissar sich gelegentlich dazu herablassen könnte, ihn über wichtige Angelegenheiten zu informieren, wäre das gar nicht passiert!

Als er wieder registrierte, was um ihn herum geschah, war die Pressekonferenz bereits ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Die versammelte Presse war dabei, Thiel in die Enge zu treiben. Dessen mangelnde Eloquenz, dachte Boerne mißbilligend, machte es den Damen und Herren Pressevertretern aber auch leicht.

„Tschuldigung, aber das ist mir hier alles zu spekulativ“, wehrte Thiel gerade die zahlreichen Fragen ab.  
„Aber Sie spekulieren doch selbst, daß der Exfreund unschuldig ist?“  
Boerne konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Wutpegel der Staatsanwältin neben ihm stieg. Und eine wütende Frau Klemm bedeutete Ärger, und zwar richtigen Ärger.  
Thiel waren nun endgültig die Worte ausgegangen und er gab nur noch ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich, das eben so gut Zustimmung wie Ablehnung bedeuten konnte. Boerne konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Eigentlich hatte Thiel es nach seinem Benehmen gestern nicht verdient, daß er ihm beistand, aber er konnte nicht anders.  
„Wie gesagt, den Stand der Ermittlungen können Sie in dem vorliegenden Faltblatt nachlesen.“ Mit diesem Zwischenwurf deutete er freundlich lächelnd auf die Presseunterlagen. Die Klemm versuchte den gleichen Weg und rekapitulierte knapp „Ich denke, wir sind dann durch.“

Es half aber alles nichts. Ein Journalist fragte nochmals nach, und Thiel antwortete. Na super. Sonst bekam er doch den Mund nicht auf, hätte er nicht auch diesesmal einfach schweigen können! Die Staatsanwältin hatte inzwischen den Siedepunkt erreicht und machte Thiel auf dem Flur zur Schnecke. Boerne blieb dabei ohne genau zu wissen warum. Eigentlich geschah es Thiel ja recht. Andererseits sollte er vielleicht darauf achten, daß die Klemm ihre Boxkünste nicht an seinem Nachbarn ausprobierte. Sie sah so aus, als sei sie dazu durchaus in Stimmung. Thiel faselte derweil plötzlich etwas von Parallelfällen, und daß er neue Erkenntnisse habe. Der Einbruch sei eine nicht angezeigte Vergewaltigung gewesen. Boerne hörte die Staatsanwältin ungläubig „Aber mit Ihnen hat sie darüber gesprochen, sechs Monate nach der Tat?“ sagen, den Rest nahm er nicht mehr richtig wahr. Er starrte Thiel an, den er noch nie so außer sich gesehen hatte. Und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, wer die Frau war, mit der er seinen Kollegen am letzten Abend gesehen hatte. Und warum Thiel in letzter Zeit nie da war. In was hatte er sich da bloß verstrickt?

 

***

 

Die Frau aus dem Restaurant war wirklich schön, selbst im fahlen Licht des Polizeipräsidiums. Nicht schön mit anzusehen war, wie Thiel sie behandelte, als sei sie eine zerbrechliche Kostbarkeit. Boerne fühlte sich verletzt, ohne genau zu wissen warum. Jedenfalls war die Angelegenheit ganz sachlich betrachtet mehr als zweifelhaft. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen ließ er sich nämlich nicht von Gefühlen leiten, sondern nur von Fakten - das waren eben die Vorzüge eines wissenschaftlich-analytischen Verstandes gegenüber dem ominösen polizeilichen Bauchgefühl. Wieso hatte diese Anna Schäfer das Ganze erst jetzt erzählt? Und selbst wenn ihre Geschichte stimmte, und nicht nur dazu diente, seinen leichtgläubigen Nachbarn zu ködern, wie verläßlich waren ihre Erinnerungen nach so langer Zeit?

Offensichtlich konnte sie keinen der Männer identifizieren. Stattdessen fragte sie Thiel, ob der schon einen Verdacht hatte. Ein klassischer Trick, dachte Boerne. So arbeiten auch Hellseher, wenn sie ihre Kunden täuschen wollen. Er hatte da vor einiger Zeit einen Artikel gelesen ...

Oh nein, jetzt wollte Thiel auch noch einen Stimmvergleich machen. Als hätte die Farce nicht schon lange genug gedauert.  
„Ein Stimmvergleich. Nach sechs Monaten. Hm.“ Er mußte einfach etwas sagen.  
„Haben Sie in Ihrem Institut nichts zu tun?“  
Darauf gab es eigentlich keine Antwort. Wenigstens hatte Thiel seine Gegenwart überhaupt wahrgenommen, dachte Boerne bitter.

Die Farce ging weiter. Spätestens als Boerne entdeckte, welche Medikamente die Frau nahm, war ihm alles klar. Vermutlich machte sie das ganze nicht absichtlich, und sie tat ihm auch leid, aber Thiel wollte einfach nicht auf ihn hören. Zog seine medizinische Kompetenz in Zweifel und machte ihm Vorwürfe. Anna Schäfer entzog sich seiner direkten Konfrontation durch Flucht. Und Thiel rannte ihr hinterher. Ließ ihn einfach stehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß er sich noch schlechter fühlen könnte.

 

***

 

Trotz allem untersuchte Boerne nochmals das Klebeband, das bei der Vergewaltigung im Schrebergarten benutzt worden war. Er wollte sich nicht vorwerfen lassen, etwas übersehen zu haben. Aber das Klebeband stimmte in den beiden Fällen definitiv nicht überein. Er ließ es sogar noch zusätzlich durch Alberich begutachten, obwohl er sich natürlich sicher war, keinen Fehler gemacht zu machen.

Während er sich so deprimiert wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlte, schien Alberich gute Laune zu haben. Sie hatte Parfum aufgelegt! Um ihr die gute Stimmung nicht zu verderben, tat er so, als würde ihn der Grund dafür interessieren. Obwohl er gerade andere Sorgen hatte, aber er war eben ein rücksichtvoller Mensch. Alberich tat geheimnisvoll und sprach davon, daß ihr potentieller was auch immer nicht ehrlich genug sei. Das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, daß ihn Thiel quasi belogen hatte, zumindest durch Auslassung. Sonst hatten sie ihre Fälle gemeinsam bearbeitet und sich alles erzählt. Hatte er zumindest gedacht. Aber kaum tauchte eine Frau auf, für die sich Thiel interessierte, war es vorbei mit der Zusammenarbeit.

 

***

 

Nach dem Verhör mit Pütz überraschte ihn Thiel damit, daß er ihn mit zur Befragung der Prostituierten nahm, bei der Pütz angeblich in der Tatnacht war. Warum er das tat, konnte Boerne sich nicht erklären; vielleicht brauchte er eine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Über den Streit sprachen sie nicht. Thiel war ... abwesend. Und Boerne hatte wenig Lust, ihm entgegen zu kommen. Aber sicher war es gut, ihn im Auge zu behalten, bevor der Kommissar noch mehr Fehler beging. Die Staatsanwältin schien nicht übel Lust zu haben, Thiel abzuservieren.

Lulu war nicht frei. Jetzt saßen sie in diesem Etablissement an der Bar und Thiel stopfte sich mit Erdnüssen voll. In so einer Umgebung hätte Boerne lieber einen Bogen um offene Lebensmittel gemacht. Wer konnte schon wissen, wer da zuletzt seine Finger drin hatte. Und wo diese Finger vorher gewesen waren. Aber wenn dem Herrn Kommissar diese Idee nicht selbst kam ...

„Na ihr beiden? Lust auf nen Vierer?“ Hervorragend, jetzt hatten sie auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit der hiesigen Kunstschaffenden erregt. Thiel zeigte seine Dienstmarke vor, und prompt hingen die beiden an ihm. Er wußte nicht so recht, wie er da halbwegs höflich wieder herauskommen sollte. Und, wenn er ehrlich war, war er ein wenig abgelenkt von nackter Haut und ... nun ja, die beiden waren auch in der Überzahl.

„Nun kommt Mädels, macht euch vom Acker. Seid ihr taub oder was? Wir sind im Dienst.“ Thiel als Retter in der Not, das hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Und so dringend wäre die Rettung auch nicht gewesen. Er mußte lächeln. Früher hätten sie über so eine Situation sicher Witze gemacht.

Stattdessen erklärte ihm Thiel jetzt plötzlich seine Sicht der Dinge. Nachdem er Boerne tagelang nichts erzählt hatte, kam er nun mit abstrusen Theorien über weibliche Opfertypen. Als er ihn auf den mangelnden wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund seiner Theorien hinwies, kippte die Stimmung gleich wieder.  
„Sie sind ja auch der Experte der weiblichen Psyche“, sagte Thiel, und das klang nicht freundlich.  
„Jedenfalls habe ich noch nie etwas von einer Kategorisierung in was – aggressiv-offensiv und defensiv gehört.“ So einfach würde er nicht klein bei geben  
„Nee. Sie kennen nur den käuflichen Typ.“  
Boerne war sprachlos. Was dachte Thiel von ihm! Aber bevor er noch eine Antwort auf sein empörtes „Das nehmen Sie zurück!“ erhalten konnte, wurden sie mit der Aussage, daß Lulu jetzt frei sei unterbrochen.

Die anschließende Befragung bestätigte, was Boerne ohnehin gewußt hatte. Thiel sah nicht glücklich aus. Aber da konnte er ihm auch nicht helfen.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wenn jemand von Euch weiß, was Boerne im Original zu seiner Sinneswandlung bewegt hat, klärt mich bitte auf! Ich habe mir die Szene mehrfach angesehen und ich komme einfach nicht drauf, wieso er plötzlich doch an Pütz als Täter zweifelt._

Auf dem Rückweg herrschte gedrücktes Schweigen. Boerne hatte keine Lust, wieder einmal einen Gesprächsanfang zu suchen. Er wünschte, er könnte ... Thiel zur Vernunft bringen, oder was auch immer. Oder wenigstens den Punkt erreichen, an dem es ihm egal war, was Thiel tat oder nicht tat. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh durch Thiels Handy unterbrochen und etwas, was wohl ein akuter Hilferuf von Frau Schäfer war, wenn er die Reaktion seines Nachbarn richtig deutete. Nach einem rasanten Wendemanöver raste er zur Wohnung der jungen Frau. Das ging hoffentlich als Polizeiaktion durch, wenn er geblitzt wurde. Thiels Panik steckte ihn an. Hoffentlich war nicht wirklich etwas passiert. Sein Kollege würde ihm dann vermutlich nie verzeihen, daß er Anna Schäfer nicht geglaubt hatte. Und natürlich wäre es schrecklich, wenn ihr etwas zustieße, dachte er mit leichter Verzögerung und schlechtem Gewissen.

Es war dann natürlich doch nichts. Frau Schäfer behauptete nicht einmal, den angeblichen Täter gesehen zu haben. Die Balkontür sei offen gewesen als sie nach Hause kam. Ihr Ersatzschlüssel habe angeblich morgens noch am anderen Haken gehangen. Das sah für ihn alles eher nach Angstzuständen aus, kombiniert mit Verfolgungswahn. Als Mediziner konnte er das grundsätzlich viel besser beurteilen als sein Kollege, der ja von jeglicher Sachkenntnis ungetrübt war. Die Frau brauchte sicherlich Hilfe, aber Thiel würde ihr kaum helfen können. Der sah das natürlich ganz anders, war besorgt und wollte sie in Sicherheit bringen.

Wenn Thiel nicht auf ihn hören wollte, bitte ... Boerne überlegte, ob er einfach gehen sollte. Thiel und Frau Schäfer wollte und konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht länger ansehen. Außerdem hatte er noch eine Verabredung und es konnte ihm egal sein, was Thiel dachte, tat oder nicht tat. In dem Moment schien der Kommissar sich daran zu erinnern, daß es ihn auch noch gab, allerdings nur um zu fragen, ob er hier auf die Spurensicherung warten würde, während er Frau Schäfer woanders unterbrachte. Er war ja ein geduldiger Mensch, aber irgendwann hatte auch seine Geduld ein Ende.  
„Nein. Termine.“ Damit war er aus der Tür.

 

*** Bonusszene – zumindest größtenteils ***

 

Als sein Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte, blieb Boerne einfach liegen. Er hatte keine Lust auf diesen Tag. Außerdem fühlte er sich krank, vielleicht hatte er eine Grippe erwischt? Dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend und die gedrückte Stimmungslage, die er sonst kaum kannte, waren ja wohl typische Symptome. Ob er sich krankmelden sollte? Das hatte er freiwillig noch nie getan.

Der Abend gestern war dann eigentlich doch noch ganz nett gewesen, nachdem Alberich und er die erste Peinlichkeit überwunden hatten. Sie kannten und schätzten sich schon lange und waren sich vor allem einig darin, daß ihre Beziehung sich sicher nicht in eine romantische Richtung entwickeln würde. Das machte die Sache einfacher. Was Thiel betraf, so vertrat Alberich die Meinung, daß er in dessen Verhalten zu viel hineininterpretierte und alles zu sehr auf sich bezog. Thiel habe offenbar gerade andere Sorgen und er, Boerne, sei einfach zu egozentrisch. Wie sie auf diese irrige Idee kommen konnte, war ihm unverständlich. Er und egozentrisch – er verfügte lediglich über ein gesundes und völlig gerechtfertigtes Selbstbewußtsein! Es war trotzdem eine Erleichterung gewesen, mit jemandem über den Streit mit Thiel reden zu können. Natürlich konnte er auch Alberich nicht alles erzählen. Etwa die Tatsache, daß es ihn wahnsinnig machte, Thiel mit Anna Schäfer zu sehen. So, wie sie ihn ansah, wußte sie das allerdings ohnehin. Aber sie nötigte ihn nicht dazu, es auszusprechen, und dafür war er dankbar.

Als er sie abends nach Hause brachte, hatte sie ihn verschmitzt angelächelt; ein Abschiedskuß stünde ihr nach der mißglückten Verabredung wenigstens zu. Die Forderung erschien ihm legitim, darum war er in die Knie gegangen und hatte sie auf die Wange geküßt. Das hatte einen Heiterkeitsausbruch zur Folge, was er ja nicht so angemessen fand. Alberich beeilte sich, ihm etwas in der Richtung von „Ich lache nicht über Sie, sondern mit Ihnen“ zu erklären. Angeblich versuchten die meisten Männer sonst, sie größer zu machen, statt sich kleiner. Boerne verstand, daß er offenbar etwas richtig gemacht hatte, wenn auch nicht genau was, und es fehlte ihm auch die Energie, der Frage nachzugehen. Sie hatte ihm im Gegenzug ebenfalls einen Kuß auf die Wange gehaucht. Ihr „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Chef, das renkt sich bestimmt wieder ein“ hatte er noch im Ohr. So richtig glauben konnte er es nicht.

Das bißchen Optimismus, das von seiner Unterhaltung mit Alberich übrig geblieben war, wurde auch gleich wieder zunichte gemacht. Beim Reinholen der Tageszeitung sah er Anna Schäfer aus Thiels Wohnung kommen. Sie sah ihn schuldbewußt an. Thiels Abend war in romantischer Hinsicht wohl erfolgreicher gewesen als sein eigener. Das verstand der Kommissar also unter „in Sicherheit bringen“!

 

***

 

Boerne ging Thiel in der nächsten Zeit aus dem Weg. Zu helfen war ihm ohnehin nicht. Die Klemm war kurz davor, Thiel von dem Fall abzuziehen, und damit hatte sie vermutlich recht. Er selbst wollte nur noch Abstand gewinnen und an etwas anderes denken. Die Arbeit lenkte ihn ab, zum Glück.

Aber auch hier ließ ihm Thiel keine Ruhe. Plötzlich stand er wieder in der Gerichtsmedizin und wollte, daß Boerne für ihn einen Kaugummi untersuchte und mit der DNA des Täters in ihrem Fall verglich. Boerne hatte über ein paar Ecken – Frau Krusenstern und Alberich, um genau zu sein – gehört, daß Thiel einen angeblichen Verdächtigen im „Fall“ Anna Schäfer verhaftet hatte. Und das offenbar hart an der Grenze des rechtlich zulässigen. Als er Thiel kühl danach fragte, ob er denn überhaupt irgendwelche Beweise gegen diesen Mann hatte, hatte der Kommissar ihn angefahren.  
„Sie hätten die Frau mal sehen sollen ... die ist zusammengebrochen!“  
Das war jetzt zwar nicht produktiv, aber konnte einfach nicht anders. „In Ihren starken Armen, hoffe ich!“  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Thiel klang so ungläubig, daß er ihm fast geglaubt hätte, wenn er die Frau nicht mit eigenen Augen aus seiner Nachbarwohnung hätte kommen sehen. Sein Magen krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen und er wünschte plötzlich, er hätte sich doch krank gemeldet. Auf die Ebene wollte er sich jedenfalls nicht weiter herablassen. Stattdessen appellierte er nochmals an Thiels Vernunft, von der hoffentlich noch ein Rest erhalten geblieben war.  
„Thiel, Sie sind kein Therapeut. Sie schaden der Frau doch nur.“  
„Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich versuche hier lediglich …“  
„Sie versuchen ihr trauriges Privatleben durch ein pseudoberufliches Abenteuer zu kompensieren!“ Jetzt hatte er es doch ausgesprochen.  
„Ich habe ein trauriges Privatleben! Da fällt mir aber ein noch viel traurigers ein!“  
„Aha!“  
„Eine vergewaltigte Frau als hysterische Lügnerin zu bezeichnen – so seelisch verkrüppelt muß man erst mal sein!“  
„Ihr blankgeputztes Heldentum, Thiel, das steht mir bis hier!“

Am liebsten wäre er einfach gegangen. Aber das hier sein Terrain, und wenn hier jemand ging, dann Thiel. Und in Thiels Wahnvorstellung hineinziehen ließ er sich auch nicht. Er konnte ihn schließlich nicht zwingen, diesen dämlichen Kaugummi zu untersuchen. Vermutlich war Thiel ja schon gar nicht mehr der zuständige Ermittler in diesem Fall. Thiel glaubte ihm natürlich nicht.  
„Na dann passen Sie mal auf, daß Ihr amouröses Amüsement nicht auf ihre Karriere abstrahlt.“ Thiel ging. Endlich.

 

***

 

Der Kommissar war tatsächlich von ihrem Fall abgezogen worden. Und untergetaucht, zumindest hatte Boerne ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Nach Hause war er jedenfalls nicht gekommen. Nicht daß er darauf geachtet hätte, aber es war ja quasi unvermeidlich, daß er mitbekam, ob sein Nachbar das Haus betrat. Den Fall hatte Frau Krusenstern zum Abschluß gebracht.

Inzwischen war auch schon ein abschließender Artikel im Münsteraner Tageblatt erschienen. Pütz Bild in der Zeitung erinnerte ihn an dessen Vernehmung. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn. Wie ein nervtötendes Geräusch im Hintergrund, dessen Quelle man nicht identifizieren konnte. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, daß es eine Erinnerung war, die sich wieder ins Bewußtsein drängte. Er sah Thiel vor sich, der nach der Vernehmung absolut überzeugt gewesen war, daß jemand in Pütz psychischem Zustand unmöglich seine Spuren so professionell hätte verwischen können. Das paßte wirklich nicht ganz ins Bild.

Er fühlte sich seltsam unruhig, dabei hatte er normalerweise zum Abschluß eines Falls das befriedigende Gefühl, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Ob er sich jetzt auch mit Anna Schäfers Paranoia infiziert hatte? Unsinn, so etwas war nicht ansteckend … gut, es gab natürlich Phänomene der Massenhysterie, aber das paßte jetzt ja nicht wirklich ... wenn Thiel jetzt doch recht hatte. Dann lief der Mörder noch frei herum und Anna Schäfer war möglicherweise in akuter Gefahr. Daß Thiel ebenfalls in Gefahr sein könnte, daran wollte er überhaupt nicht denken.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, bis er sich endlich einen Ruck gab. Wenn er sich zum Idioten machte, mußte das ja niemand erfahren. Er würde einfach doch noch den Kaugummi von diesem Kröger untersuchen, und dann konnte er absolut sicher sein, daß Thiel sich geirrt hatte.

In der Rechtsmedizin angekommen, konnte er Krögers DNA-Probe nirgends finden. Die Tatsache, daß er sich jetzt nicht mehr beweisen konnte, daß Thiel falsch lag, machte ihn noch unruhiger. Vielleicht wußte Alberich, wo das Teil hingekommen war … als er ihr Gesicht sah, kam die Panik mit voller Wucht zurück. Er hörte kaum, was sie sagte, er wußte es auch so. Krögers DNA war identisch mit einer der am Tatort gefundenen und noch nicht zugeordneten Spuren. Thiel hatte recht. Anna Schäfer hatte die Wahrheit erzählt. Sie war das Opfer dieses Irren geworden, und er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Hatte ihr unterstellt, daß sie sich alles nur eingebildet habe. Bei der Erinnerung daran, was er alles zu ihr gesagt hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten in ein Loch verkrochen. Aber wenn Kröger tatsächlich hinter ihr her war, dann war sie jetzt in größter Gefahr und er mußte schnell handeln. Er konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war – der Gedanke, daß Anna Schäfer durch seine Schuld zu schaden kommen könnte, oder der Gedanke, was Thiel dann von ihm denken würde.

_wird fortgesetzt ..._


	4. Chapter 4

Die Polizei war in Rekordzeit bei Krögers Wohnung, aber Kröger war weg. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, daß Thiel mit seinen Vermutungen richtig gelegen hatte, war die Klemm wieder schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen und wollte ihn nach Hause schicken. Dabei wäre die Polizei doch ohne ihn – und Alberich – gar nicht hier. Aber er war ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung, ihr das im Detail auseinanderzusetzen, was er sich normalerweise sicherlich nicht hätte nehmen lassen. In Krögers Wohnung fanden sie Fotografien von der Blondine, die sich vor einigen Tagen bei der Polizei gemeldet hatte, weil sie sich verfolgt fühlte. Die Kollegen brachen sofort auf, um die Frau in Sicherheit zu bringen – und möglicherweise Kröger bei ihrer Wohnung zu fassen.

Boerne blieb zurück und sah sich weiter in der Wohnung um. Anna Schäfer schien im Augenblick nicht Krögers Ziel zu sein; wenigstens das war eine Erleichterung. Thiel hingegen ... die Situation mit Thiel ... also daran änderte sich eigentlich nichts. Er stöberte ziellos in der Wohnung herum, während er vor seinem inneren Auge Thiels Gesichtsausdruck während ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung sah. Als er in einer Schale die Schlüssel fand, war er einige Sekunden vor Panik fast gelähmt. Den Wachsabdruck hätte es gar nicht gebraucht – er erkannte auch so die Form des Schlüssels wieder. Das war der Schlüssel, von dem Anna Schäfer gesagt hatte, daß er nicht mehr an der gleichen Stelle hing. Kröger hatte ihren Schlüssel nachgemacht. Kröger hatte Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung.

Er rief sofort Thiel an, aber Thiel nahm nicht ab. Frau Krusenstern erreichte er zum Glück, während er bereits zu seinem Wagen rannte. Sie kamen gleichzeitig bei Frau Schäfers Wohnung an und er folgte den Polizisten, die angesichts der offenen Wohnungstür nicht zögerten. Hätte er gewußt zu wem, er hätte gebetet. Daß Frau Schäfer noch lebte. Und daß es Thiel gut ging.

 

***

 

Als sie durch die Tür waren, ging alles Schlag auf Schlag. Frau Schäfer lebte noch. Thiel war ebenfalls mehr als lebendig und gerade dabei, seine berufliche Karriere doch noch vorzeitig zu beenden. Ein Teil von Boerne konnte das gut nachvollziehen, trotzdem packte er seinen Kollegen und zog ihn von Kröger weg. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, Thiel würde ihn schlagen, aber dann erkannte ihn der Kommissar. Oder er beruhigte sich nur angesichts der Polizisten, die Kröger überwältigten. Boerne war sich nicht sicher, ob Thiel ihm nicht doch gerne einen Schlag versetzt hätte.

Danach herrschte erst einmal große Geschäftigkeit. Kröger wurde abgeführt, der Tatort gesichert, Anna Schäfer und Thiel, der sich an der Hand verletzt hatte, versorgt. Boerne stand einfach nur da, während sich alle um ihn herum bewegten und eifrig arbeiteten. Die Erleichterung überdeckte im ersten Moment alles andere. Es war noch mal gut ausgegangen, wie man so sagte. Zur Erleichterung gesellten sich jedoch schnell Schuldgefühle. Die kannte er sonst gar nicht, denn er machte normalerweise keine Fehler – zumindest nicht in der Größenordnung. Eigentlich müßte er sich bei Anna Schäfer entschuldigen. Noch dringender war seltsamerweise das Bedürfnis, sich bei Thiel zu entschuldigen. Obwohl er nicht so genau wußte wofür eigentlich. Wie hätte er denn wissen können, daß Thiel recht hatte, wenn Thiel ihm nichts erzählte und ihn außen vor ließ? Außerdem war es Thiel gewesen, der den Streit angefangen hatte, er hatte überhaupt nichts getan. Nicht wirklich. Thiel war ... Thiel hatte ... Thiel hatte ihn angegriffen, völlig grundlos.

Boerne war müde. Er wußte nicht mehr, ob er sich eher traurig, wütend, verletzt oder schuldbewußt fühlte. Er wollte nach Hause, aber nicht ohne Thiel.

Er ging zu Thiel, der Frau Schäfer hinterher sah, die gerade von den Kollegen weggebracht wurde. Wieso war er eigentlich jetzt nicht bei ihr? Und woher war plötzlich die junge Frau gekommen, die sich um Frau Schäfer kümmerte? Eine Polizistin war das aber nicht. Die beiden wirkten ... ziemlich vertraut.

Oh.

Offenbar war Anna Schäfer bereits anderweitig gebunden. Ob Thiel das schon gewußt hatte? Er schien zumindest nicht überrascht. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung kam in voller Pracht und Herrlichkeit zurück.

 

***

 

Thiel war seinem Angebot, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, wortlos gefolgt. Es dämmerte bereits, und die Vögel hatten zu singen angefangen. Sein Kollege hatte den Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt und schwieg. Er wollte sich ja entschuldigen, aber ... auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, das war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Wenn Thiel wenigstens reden würde, wäre alles leichter.

Er versuchte es mit dem erstbesten, das ihm durch den Kopf ging, und erzählte Thiel von Krögers Wohnung. Doch Thiel reagierte nicht, bewegte sich kaum. Boerne sah besorgt zu ihm hinüber – zu lange, zum Glück war auf der Straße noch wenig los. Was sollte er tun, wenn sich das nie wieder gut machen ließ?

Er versuchte es noch einmal mit einem Thema, das den anderen eigentlich immer aufheiterte. Vermutlich machte er sich ziemlich zum Affen, denn Thiel wußte genau, daß ihn Fußball nicht die Bohne interessierte, aber das war im Augenblick seine geringste Sorge.  
„St. Pauli hat 2:0 gewonnen. Was sagen Sie denn dazu. Das war ja nicht zu erwarten bei dem Gegner. Der ist ja nicht gerade Fallobst, nicht.“

Das brachte ihm wenigstens die Andeutung eines Lächelns und einen kurzen Blick. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

 

*** Bonusszene ***

 

Er war Thiel einfach in dessen Wohnung gefolgt; dem Kommissar fehlte offensichtlich die Energie ihn aufzuhalten. Vielleicht hätte er ihn besser in Ruhe gelassen, aber er wußte, daß er selbst keine Ruhe finden würde bevor er nicht mit Thiel geredet hatte. Allerdings fiel ihm eben das nun ungewohnt schwer. Sein Nachbar hatte wortlos zwei Flaschen Bier aus der Küche geholt. Jetzt saßen sie auf dem Sofa, tranken und schwiegen.

„Warum haben Sie mir das nicht erzählt mit Ihrer Ex-Freundin?“ An welchem Ende er anfing, war ja eigentlich egal.  
Thiel sah ihn überrascht an. „Haben Sie etwa Nadeshda ausgequetscht?“  
„Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht. Sie hätten doch mit mir reden können.“  
„Hätte das was geändert?“ Thiel klang bitter.  
„Sie müssen doch zugeben, daß die Fakten gegen Sie sprachen! Es sah alles so aus, als hätten Sie sich in eine fixe Idee verrannt und jede Objektivität verloren!“  
„Während Sie den Fall natürlich absolut objektiv beurteilt haben, was.“ Dabei sah ihn Thiel so durchdringend an, daß Boerne plötzlich die völlig irrationale Angst verspürte, der andere könne seine Gedanken lesen. Manchmal vergaß er, daß Thiel nicht ohne Grund als Polizist erfolgreich war. Sein Kollege hatte durchaus Talent dafür, bei seinem Gegenüber im Verhör genau den wunden Punkt zu treffen. Aber was er nicht einmal Alberich gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht Thiel gegenüber zugeben.  
„Ist ja auch egal.“ Thiel fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Der Fall ist erledigt.“

Damit hatte er ausnahmsweise den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Der Fall war beendet, niemand war durch seine Schuld zu Schaden gekommen, zwischen Thiel und Anna Schäfer war nichts ... Am besten würde er das einfach vergessen, nach vorne sehen und so weiter. Aber es half alles nichts, er mußte es einfach wissen, sonst ... Er mußte es einfach wissen.  
„Mögen Sie sie?“  
„Wen?“  
„Wen? Das fragen Sie jetzt nicht wirklich!“ Boernes Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren aufgebrachter als er das beabsichtigt hatte. Aber es war schwer genug gewesen zu fragen, und jetzt stellte sich Thiel dumm. Konnte er ihm nicht wenigstens ehrlich die Wahrheit sagen?  
„Boerne ...“ Thiel klang müde. „Müssen wir das heute noch klären?“

Boerne schwieg. Thiel war zu recht ungehalten. Er hatte sich doch eigentlich entschuldigen wollen, und jetzt hatten sie sich schon wieder halb in einen Streit verstrickt. Entschuldigungen waren wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Er versuchte es trotzdem.  
„Es tut mir leid. Daß ich Ihnen nicht geglaubt habe. Obwohl die Fakten ...“  
Thiel unterbrach ihn. „Jetzt hören Sie doch auf mit Ihren Fakten! Sie hätten mich unterstützen können, statt mir in den Rücken zu fallen!“  
„Sie hätten mich nicht anschreien müssen, und .. und ...“  
Thiel starrte ihn wortlos an.  
Boerne sah auf sein Bier. Das hatte er gar nicht sagen wollen, es ging jetzt schließlich um Thiel. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Statt einer Antwort ließ sich Thiel sachte gegen ihn rutschen – weniger eine Umarmung als ein Anlehnen. Boerne reagierte instinktiv und ohne nachzudenken. Er legte die Arme um Thiel und hielt ihn fest. Vermutlich fester, als es gesellschaftlich akzeptiert war, aber er war zu erschöpft um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Sein Nachbar war kein Freund vieler Worte, und vielleicht lag er damit diesmal richtig. Alles Reden würde die Sache nicht besser machen. Er hatte Thiel enttäuscht, und Thiel hatte ihn verletzt. Aber er verstand, was Thiel nun wortlos auszudrücken versuchte. Hoffte er zumindest. So richtig eindeutig war die wortlose Kommunikation natürlich nicht. Verdammt. Er würde doch fragen müssen.  
„Heißt das, daß alles wieder gut wird?“  
„Ja, Boerne.“ Thiels Stimme klang gedämpft, aber trotzdem leicht amüsiert. „Das heißt es.“

Zwar war nichts wirklich geklärt, trotzdem fühlte Boerne sich wesentlich leichter. Seinetwegen hätten sie einfach so bleiben können. Seine Gedanken kamen das erste Mal seit Tagen zum Stillstand. Vielleicht wurde wirklich wieder alles gut. Er hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können, doch Thiel bewegte sich nach wenigen Minuten.  
„Ich bin unglaublich müde.“ Thiel war von ihm abgerückt, aber seine Hände lagen auf Boernes Schultern und hielten ihn fest, so daß er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Und Sie sollten vielleicht besser gehen.“  
„Ich könnte auch bleiben“, hörte sich Boerne sagen.  
Thiel sah ihn an. Er wirkte nicht überrascht, und auch nicht wirklich ungehalten.  
„Wir sollten beide besser eine Nacht über alles schlafen.“ Thiels Stimme klang sanft.  
„Das dürfte schwierig werden, es ist jetzt immerhin schon fast fünf Uhr morgens. Wir können also höchstens einen Tag darüber schlafen, was man natürlich üblicherweise nicht so sagt. Gut, genau betrachtet ist das natürlich eine Redewendung, die man auch im übertragenen Sinn ...“ Boerne wußte, daß er sich gerade restlos verzettelte, aber er redete einfach weiter ohne zu denken. Zum Glück stoppte ihn Thiel, der sich vorbeugte und seine Stirn gegen Boernes legte.  
„Sie hören wirklich nie auf zu reden, oder?“  
„Ich könnte das ändern.“ Er konnte kaum glauben, daß er das gesagt hatte.  
„Lieber nicht.“ Diesmal hörte Boerne ganz deutlich ein Lächeln in Thiels Stimme. Thiel ließ ihn los, und Boerne fühlte sich einen Augenblick orientierungslos.  
„Ich gehe jetzt wirklich schlafen, bevor ich umkippe“, erklärte Thiel. „Gehen Sie nach Hause, oder schlafen Sie meinetwegen hier auf dem Sofa. Wir reden beim Frühstück weiter.“  
„Abendessen“ verbesserte Boerne automatisch. Er sah Thiel nach, der Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. Das war doch ein Anfang.

*Fin*


End file.
